ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Raccoo!/Episodes
Episodes from Raccoo. Series 1 # Dawn of a New Beginning: Raccoo meets Fritz, Lovekin and Jurnee for the first time. It aired on September 3, 2015. # Cherish the Matterhorn: Raccoo and his friends go to Matterhorn. It aired on September 3, 2015. # Accidents Happen: Fritz is forced to wear a diaper with Lovekin babysitting him. It aired on September 10, 2015. # The Big Show: Jurnee gets stage fright doing a talent show. It aired on September 17, 2015. # My Mu-Mu: While Lovekin was looking for her childhood toy, She came across a pillow creature and calls him Mu-Mu. It aired on September 24, 2015. # Nightlight Disco: Flicker glows for the first time while she and Mu-Mu were eating neon ice cream. She then gets adopted at the end. It aired on October 1, 2015. # All Hail the Almighty Spike: Spike reunites with Raccoo after telling him he was sorry. It aired on October 15, 2015. # A Visit to Dolphin Island: Raccoo and his friends visit Dolphin Island. It aired on October 22, 2015. There is a sneak peek of Jem and the Holograms at the end of the 1 hour episode. There is also a 30 minute version of this episode. # Teacher's Pet: Jurnee takes care of Shinko, a kangaroo rat. She ends up falling in love with him until Flicker had a crush on him. It aired on November 5, 2015. There is a sneak peek of The Peanuts Movie at the end of the episode. # Baby Matterbeast Cubs: Roger experienced food poisoning and ends up giving birth to a lot of babies in which Fritz adopts one on his own. It aired on November 12, 2015. # Are You Kitten Me?: Lovekin's nutty cousin Joy-Joy moves in. It aired on November 19, 2015. # Sonya Stays Over: Sonya, a tan Matterkit has a sleepover with Flicker until more came to party. It aired on December 3, 2015. # The Big Dinner Party: Raccoo and his friends invite their family for Christmas Dinner. Meanwhile, Shinko invite his twin sister Shinka from Dubai. It aired on December 17, 2015. There is a sneak peek of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip at the end of the episode. # Christmas at Mt. Blizzard: When the furnace at Raccoo's house broke, He and his friends head to Mt. Blizzard to celebrate Christmas. It aired on December 24, 2015. There is a sneak peek of Daddy's Home at the end of the special. This episode is 2 hours long and is a Christmas episode. There is a 30 minute version of this episode. # Flicker in Disguise: While Raccoo and his friends go to a casino, Flicker disguises as a raccoon by painting all over herself. It aired on January 7, 2016. # The All You Can Eat Challenge: Flicker participates to a game show called "The All You Can Eat Challenge". It aired on January 14, 2016. # Lovekin Gets the Sniffles: While Raccoo, Fritz and Jurnee help a hedgehog in need, Flicker and her school friends take care of her. It aired on January 21, 2016. The song that Ingrid, Destin, Sapphy, Flicker and the others dance to is Girls Dream by Connie Hyland. # The Pet Club Grand Opening: Flicker and her friends open their new Pet Club but finds a mysterious egg. It aired on January 28, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Kung Fu Panda 3 after the 1 hour episode. There is also a 30 minute version of this episode. # The Magical World of MatterLand: It's Raccoo's birthday and everyone is invited to the new theme park called MatterLand. It aired on January 4, 2016. # Bassin the Clumsy Guy: Raccoo and friends meet a new student at school named Bassin who keeps crashing into walls while Flicker introduces herself to Tallulah. It aired on February 11, 2016. # Arcade Mayhem: Raccoo and his friends head to a dance concert to win a mythical AliMattercorn toy. It aired on February 18, 2016. # Raccoo's Pen Pal: Raccoo writes a pen pal letter to somebody new. It aired on February 25, 2016. In the Canadian airing of the episode, There is a sneak peek of Eddie the Eagle at the end of the episode because the movie takes place doing the 1988 Winter Olympics. # Socks Goes Solo: After his old sock shack get destroyed in a fire, Socks offers to stay with Lovekin. It aired on March 3, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Zootopia at the end of the episode. # The Wishing Well: After getting a wishing well in the mail, Wishkey was born and starts to fall in love with Socks. It aired on March 10, 2016. # Raiders of the Lost Log: While at Beaver City, Lily hosts a lumberjack log running contest. It aired on March 17, 2016. There is a reference to St. Patrick's Day doing the episode. # One Mixed Up Costume: While getting ready for their own broadway show, Raccoo accidentally wore a viking helmet and a white dress. Meanwhile Flicker has a talk with her grandmother Edith. It aired on March 24, 2016. # Trainwrecked!: Jurnee and Lovekin end up in a train but befriending some new friends while Raccoo and Fritz try to find them. It aired on March 31, 2016. # A Pet & TrinkPet Picnic: Flicker and her pet friends have an all you can eat buffet with the TrinkPets. It aired on April 7, 2016. # All Bandaged Up: After getting hurt by something dangerous, Raccoo is forced to wear bandages on his body. Meanwhile, Flicker, Socks and Tallulah help out a Matterkit named Roadkill. It aired on April 14, 2016. There is a sneak peek of The Jungle Book (live action) at the end of the episode. # The Legend of the Whale Otter: While Raccoo and his friends celebrate Earth Day, a Whale Otter named Travis gets help from Shiloh. It aired on April 21, 2016. # New Friends Stick Together: While trapped underground, Raccoo and Flicker meet a new friend named Tamikit. It aired on April 29, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Ratchet and Clank at the end of the episode. # The Cinco de Mayo Celebration: Flicker invites her big family over for Cinco de Mayo while Shinko has trouble with a big crocodile. It aired on May 5, 2016. # Gemstones are Forever: While on a school field trip, Raccoo, Fritz, Lovekin, Jurnee, Flicker, Socks, Vivi and Shinko fall in a big hole leading them into a cave full of creatures based on gemstones called MatterCarbuncles. It aired on May 12, 2016. There is a preview of Bejeweled at the end of the episode. # The Feathers of the Wind: Raccoo try to empress Lovekin by dressing her in a bird costume while Hazel and Humphrey are staying over. It aired on May 19, 2016. There is a sneak peek of The Angry Birds Movie at the end of the episode. # The Chain Game: Flicker, Mu-Mu and Shinko get trapped in a secret cave while befriending a baby caiman in which a friendly creature hosts a game show. It aired on May 26, 2016. # Dopey Days: Flicker's brother Dopey joins Jurnee on a science experiment for school. It aired on June 2, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows at the end of the episode. # The Whatchamacallit: Flicker, Nelson and the other Matterkits must investigate the creature that ate a cheeseburger while Raccoo tries karate. It aired on June 9, 2016. # Mine Mania: Raccoo and his friends including Flicker and Mu-Mu get lost in a mine. It aired on June 16, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Finding Dory at the end of the episode. # Matterkit of a Different Color: It was Birth Solstice at Matterhorn and 10 eggs (In which it has 5 boys and girls) begin to hatch. But, the Strawberry Moon made one the Matterkits in the egg a different color and Raccoo and Friends must find out about it. It aired on June 23, 2016. # Bath Wars: Raccoo and Lovekin visit Bathgonia while bathing. It aired on June 30, 2016. Category:Episodes Category:Episode list